We used to be happy
by FireAndIce123
Summary: Before Ozai became Fire Lord, they spent their summers on Ember Island. Flashback to when they still were a happy family. Entry for Azulaweek 2018.


~ Summer _Before it turned into ash_

Zuko breathed in the fresh, salty air and leaned over the railing, as if he wanted to be closer to the island.

'Careful Zuko,' Ursa said, combing through his hair. It was messy because of all the wind that had went through it.

'I am, mom,' Zuko said. 'I am really excited!'

Ursa chuckled, continuing to tame his hair as she followed his gaze and looked at Ember Island. She could already see their family home, surrounded by trees on the top of a hill.

She heard light footsteps nearing them and smiled. Pretending not to hear her daughter, she kept staring at the island until she felt two little arms wrap around her leg.

'Who's there?' she asked.

'Azula!'

'Zuko, do you see anybody?'

'I am here!' Azula said.

'I don't see anyone either,' Zuko said, turning his neck as he supposedly searched for anyone.

'Here!'

'Oh, there you are!' Ursa said, grabbing Azula and placing her on her hip. Azula laughed happily, placing her head on Ursa's shoulder.

'Look, Azula, you can already see the beach!' Zuko said.

'Do you see it, Azula?' Ursa asked, pointing towards the island. Azula looked in direction of the island and nodded.

'You're almost old enough to learn how to swim,' Ursa said. 'How old are you, again?'

Azula raised three fingers. 'Three!' she said. 'Almost four.'

Ursa chuckled as she grabbed Azula's fingers.

'How long will it take us to get there?' Zuko asked.

'Less than an hour.'

'And will we go to the beach?'

'Of course we will,' Ursa said. She heard more footsteps, heavy ones this time, and turned around to see her husband. He didn't smile often and he didn't smile now, but his face was relaxed in a way that showed his comfort.

Azula stretched her arms, silently asking her father to take her. Normally, Ozai only responded to her when she talked, but now he didn't say anything as he lifted her from her mother's hip.

'You're almost getting to old for this,' he said, as Azula placed one little arm around his neck.

'I'm not,' Azula said.

'You are not? But you're almost a big girl,' Ozai said.

Azula smiled and nodded. 'I am big.'

'But not as big as dad,' Zuko said.

Azula nodded as if that was the most logical thing in the world. 'Will you do the flames, dad?' she asked.

Ursa frowned in discontent, but for the sake of the happy holiday atmosphere she didn't say anything. Ozai let one little flame appear on top of his finger top. 'Can you do that as well?' he asked her.

'Ozai, she's only three,' Ursa said.

'Don't worry,' Ozai said. Azula tried to grab the flame and it disappeared a second before she could touch it.

'Fire is dangerous,' Ozai said. 'And fire is power. You're not allowed to play with it.'

Azula nodded as if she comprehended what he was saying. As if words as 'power' held any meaning for her yet.

She only comprehended that she couldn't play with it.

'When will I be able to do it?' Zuko asked.

Ursa stroke his hair. 'I don't know, sweetheart,' she said before Ozai could respond. 'It doesn't matter. Not everyone learns how to do it. I never learned it.'

She noticed a small spark of disapproval in Ozai's eyes.

'Most firebenders produce their first flame when they are seven or eight, maybe nine,' he said.

'How old were you?' Zuko asked.

'I was five,' Ozai said. He placed Azula on the ground again and she ran towards the railing, leaning against it just like Zuko.

'Careful, Azula,' Ursa said. 'Zuko, take care of your little sister, will you?'

She thought that the way Zuko watched out for Azula was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. He placed his arm around her shoulders and made sure she couldn't fall.

Ozai placed a hand on her shoulder. 'We have deserved a vacation,' he said. 'It will be nice to be away from the palace for a while.'

Ursa heard the words he didn't say - it would be nice to be away from his father.

'Yes,' she agreed. 'The kids are looking forward to it.' She smiled again as she saw Zuko pointing something out to Azula.

'We're almost there,' Ozai said. 'The captain said it would only be half an hour from now.' Together they watched as the island came closer.

They moored up in the small, private harbour that was meant for the Royal Family. Ozai carried Azula as the left the ship, whereas Ursa held Zuko's hand.

'Are we walking towards the house?' Zuko asked.

'Yes,' Ozai responded. 'The servants will bring our luggage to our rooms.'

It was only a short walk. Azula wanted to walk herself and Ursa watched her as she jumped over the roots of the big trees next to the pathway.

The house had been taken good care of. Fresh flowers stood in every room. Ursa smiled as she carefully plucked a tulip from one of the vases and smelled it.

'What are you doing?' Azula asked.

'Do you want to smell?' Ursa asked. Azula carefully took the flower from her and played with it. 'It's pretty.'

'Just like you,' Ursa said.

Azula looked adorable in her little water shoes. 'Do not go into the water,' Ozai said as the reached the private beach.

'Okay dad,' Azula said before she ran away, following Zuko. Ursa and Ozai went as well, albeit slower.

'Will you go swimming with me?' Azula asked.

'In a few minutes,' Ozai said. Ursa was a little bit more enthusiastic. Zuko carefully walked towards the sea, staying at a distance and waiting for the waves to reach his feet.

Azula ran towards him and stood next to him, giggling as the water came closer.

'Don't giggle, Azula,' Ozai said. 'It is not fitting for a princess.' Ursa sighed, but Azula nodded her head and stayed quiet as she watched the water near. When the wave eventually reached her toes, she still laughed and jumped back.

'Come,' Ursa said, extending her hands towards her children. Both Zuko and Azula grabbed one as the walked towards the water.

The water had been warmed by the strong Fire Nation summer sun for the last couple of months. The temperature was pleasant. Azula put one hand in the water, trying to grab one of the shells. 'Look how pretty,' she said after she had succeeded.

'Why don't you find some more?' Ursa asked. 'I can make you a necklace.'

'Will you help me?' Azula asked Zuko.

Zuko shook his head. 'I want to make a sand palace,' he said.

Azula wrinkled her nose. 'Why?' she asked. 'We have a palace at home.'

Zuko shrugged as he scrabbed a hand of mud from the seafloor. For a while, Ursa watching her children as her mind wandered off.

Ursa suddenly woke up from her daydream when she heard Azula yell.

'What happened?' she called, looking for her daughter. She seemed to be alright, but her hair was wet and her face displayed pure shock.

'Zuko threw water at me!' she yelled, pointing at her brother.

Zuko looked kind of disappointed. 'I only wanted to play,' he said.

'That's not nice of you,' Ursa said, trying to hide a smile because of Zuko's expression.

'Hey!' Zuko screamed as he suddenly felt water on his back.

Ursa smiled innocently.

'You did that!' Zuko said.

'I did,' Ursa confessed. She formed a small bowl with her hand and splashed some more water on Zuko's chest. Azula now laughed, trying to splash Zuko as well. Only a few drops actually reached her brother.

'Let's have a waterbending fight,' Ursa suggested.

She looked at Ozai, who didn't say anything. 'Will you join us?' she asked.

Ozai took one step towards him, put his hand in the water and sprayed a few drops of water on Azula's face.

She laughed as she tried to do the same thing.

'Are we going to the beach tomorrow?' Azula asked. She was tired from the demanding day and was being carried by Ursa.

'Yes,' Ursa responded.

'And the day after that?' Zuko asked.

'Every day until the end of summer,' Ursa promised.

'And next summer,' Zuko said.

But after one summer, winter would come - and the flames would turn to ashes.


End file.
